


Bad Girls Go Everywhere

by afterandalasia



Series: Ariel/Jasmine Shameless Smut [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jasmine (Disney), Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Human Ariel, Lesbian Ariel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel is always such a good little girl, wearing modest clothes and never partying. It's a pity that her Daddy never worked out that keeping Ariel away from boys doesn't mean that she won't get fucked. Jasmine is only too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls Go Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> From the anonymous [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=3440688#t3440688) at the Disney Kink Meme asking for Ariel/Jasmine, human ariel, tribadism.
> 
> No ages are mentioned for the characters, but I pictured them as being eighteen.

Triton doesn't even let his darling daughter so much as _talk_ to boys. For Jasmine, that's part of the fun. Ariel dresses in blouses that button all the way up and skirts that go below her knees, and undoes the buttons as soon as she's at school and longs for the day when she can go to college and live by her own rules. She's not supposed to talk to boys, not supposed to be out past nine and not supposed to be out at _any_ time without her Daddy knowing, and however sweet and kind and likeable Ariel is, it's hard to make friends when Daddy ruins your social life and scares your classmates.  
  
Even Jasmine is barely considered acceptable company, and that's when she covers up her midriff-bearing tops and takes out her shoulder-touching earrings, when she tones down her makeup and sits studiously at the kitchen table to do her homework with Ariel until Triton finally lets them go upstairs, as if they are children.  
  
There's something so daring, though, so filthy, about fucking Triton's youngest daughter whilst Triton himself is downstairs and utterly unaware. Jasmine isn't sure that he really knows that lesbians exist, let alone bisexuals, and more than once she and Ariel have whispered and giggled to each other that it's amazing he managed to have seven children at all with how prudish he is nowadays. ("Maybe that's because he doesn't know what birth control is," whispered Jasmine, and Ariel had to bite down on her pillow to muffle her laughter.)  
  
They can get more creative at Jasmine's house, where her father lets her do as she pleases as long as her schoolwork gets done and she's happy. Jasmine owns handcuffs and gags and and sorts of captivating underwear, and even a vibrator which Ariel desperately, _desperately_ wants to own. She has the whole third floor of the house to herself, for that matter, as well.  
  
But what has always been the sexiest is Jasmine's filthy, terrible, wonderful mind. The one which makes her whisper in Ariel's ear, first thing in the morning, what underwear she has on, and lets the thought linger for the rest of the day. The one which occasionally means she isn't wearing underwear at all. The one which created the challenge of having sex in every girls' bathroom at the school, and eventually a couple of the guys' as well.  
  
The one which pins Ariel up against the door of her bedroom and slides one hand straight down her panties, where the sheer brashness of the act is enough to Ariel wet. Jasmine bites her way down Ariel's body and pushes the redhead's skirt up around her waist, and it never gets old the way that Ariel has to muffle her moans.  
  
But Jasmine is always pushing, always looking for something more. It's why she sneaks out the house to drive at over a hundred on the quiet straight country roads near their town, why she already has three tattoos.  
  
When she drags Ariel into Triton's library, while Triton is just downstairs entertaining Zeus and Hera for dinner, Ariel squeaks in protest and tries to escape again. Until Jasmine raises her good-girl black pencil skirt to reveal a lacy red thong that looks beyond stunning against her skin. A whimper, and Ariel is lost.  
  
Ariel kisses as if Jasmine is the air, desperate and sloppy and crushing up into her. In return, Jasmine grabs handfuls of that berry-red hair and scrapes her teeth over Ariel's lips in a way that she knows will make the younger girl go weak at the knees.  
  
Triton's office is fastidiously tidy, not a book out of place on the shelves, not a stray leaf of paper on the desk. Jasmine pushes Ariel up against the hard edge of the wood and presses her against it, makes her feel the bite into her thighs. Her nimble fingers make swift work of the button and zipper and sends the fabric sliding down her slender legs (Triton allows Ariel to wear pants _only_ if they are not too tight).  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this," Ariel whispers, but desire has already won the battle over propriety and Jasmine just chuckles filthily as she pushes down Ariel's panties as well.

"Shouldn't, shouldn't, shouldn't," she repeats, punctuating each word with a kiss to Ariel's throat. "Fuck _shouldn't_."  
  
"Fuck it," Ariel repeats. Just saying the word sends a shiver through her; she has only started to swear since Jasmine has encouraged her to do so, and Jasmine isn't sure which one of them finds it more of a turn on.  
  
Jasmine pushes down her own skirt. "Fuck it in the _cunt_."  
  
"With a thick _cock_ ," says Ariel, and coming up with her own swearing is _entirely_ new.  
  
With a mock-horrified gasp, Jasmine pushes her back against the table again. "Such language. You shall _have_ to be punished for that."  
  
Suddenly, Ariel is all coy smiles, looking up through her lashes, knees together and toes turned in. Such a pure, sweet girl that she doesn't even wax. "Punished?"  
  
"Oh yes." Jasmine steps between Ariel's legs, pushing her back up onto the desk to stand between her thighs. "Punished _long_ and _hard_ and _rough_." She kisses Ariel again, harder, and Ariel's hands press into her back. Thrills run through her, feeling the carpet beneath her toes and the sunlight streaming in through the window, knowing this place is so utterly forbidden and that she intends to utterly defile it.  
  
She can feel Ariel straining forward, parting her legs wider and trying to find something to grind against, but doesn't intend to give it to her just yet.  
  
"Because you know what a bad girl you are, really," she whispers. Her nails rake along the back of Ariel's thighs, raising goosebumps as they go. "Pretending to be such a good little Bible-thumper, then coming home and letting your girlfriend fuck you on daddy's desk. You want to think about him, being in here where I fucked you?"  
  
Ariel was a virgin when they met, not that many months ago, but Jasmine doesn't think she knows anyone else who gets turned on quite so easily. Dirty music, a suggestive film, just the knowledge that she's doing something that she _shouldn't_ and she has to press her thighs together to stop from coming there and then.  
  
Somehow, that's one of the hottest things Jasmine has ever seen.  
  
She bites down on the exposed curve of Ariel's throat, enjoying the gasp that's edged with pain. They both liked it when she held Ariel down and spanked her. Perhaps they should try that again. For now, though, she pushes Ariel further back and down onto the desk, shirt riding up.  
  
"Look at you, flat on your back with your legs spread." And it's the most delicious thing that Jasmine has seen since... well, the last time that she got Ariel on her back. She climbs up between Ariel's legs, putting her thigh close but not letting Ariel grind down against it despite the twitches of her hips, and claims her mouth for another vicious kiss. "What would people say if they knew what a dirty little slut you really were?"  
  
Grabbing one of Ariel's legs at the knee, she hikes it up, throwing her own leg underneath. Ariel looks faintly bewildered, but mostly overwhelmed with lust, as Jasmine shifts her weight and pulls Ariel's leg right up over her shoulder - oh, daddy's little girl got flexible in those ballet lessons all right - and then, only then, presses them down and together.  
  
Ariel gives this glorious, muffled little whimper as Jasmine grinds down; _cunt to cunt_ ; she knows that Ariel so rarely even acknowledged her own genitals before this that the word cunt was new and exciting and is now all that she uses. From here, Jasmine can control them both, perfectly, pressing as hard as she pleases to feel the slick-friction rush as their lower lips press together.  
  
She tilts her hips, knowing that she hits Ariel's clit the moment that the girl's back arches off the desk and she bites down on her hand, eyes widely and impossibly blue. She's come so far from being afraid of her own body. Jasmine smirks, past the strands of hair coming loose and the sweat beading on her body, and uses Ariel's leg for leverage to get the angle just _right_.

She always wants Ariel to come first. And sometimes second as well, to hear the desperate sound that she makes when the pleasure becomes almost too much to bear. Now Jasmine rides her, in slow rolling thrusts of her hips that press them tightly together in rushes of sensation all the way down her cunt and clit, and bites the soft flesh of her calf to hear a yelp.  
  
Most likely, Ariel would be a screamer if she let herself go, and one day Jasmine would like to find out. But for now it's hotter to watch her squirm and her cheeks flush and her hair to get all mussed as she turns to press her cheek into the desk.  
  
"Do it," Jasmine whispers, making it sound like a dare. "Come all over your daddy's desk, and next time he's in here working you'll know what we did. And most likely it'll get you so hot that... fuck!"  
  
Only her own self-control would have stopped her from coming at the thought of Ariel fingering herself over the thought of this. But Ariel is already going, tipped over the edge and holding her breath against the pounding of her orgasm for one-two-three-four until finally she lets go with a soft moan.  
  
Jasmine rolls her hips a couple of times more, not wanting to let her off too lightly, but from the blissed-out look on Ariel's face she knows that it was more intense than usual. This will be one to remind her of.  
  
She kisses the red mark on Ariel's calf, but gives her a wicked grin all the same as she blinks and starts to come back to herself. "Slut," she says affectionately.  
  
"Maybe you're just too good at fucking," Ariel replies, and the wicked word is delightful on her angelic tongue. With a huff, Jasmine slides a hand between them, plans already forming in her mind. Oh, Ariel might just be coming three times for that little remark.


End file.
